You Taste Sweet
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: Karin and Suigetsu get caught! Will they get out? maybe


私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**Hi! This is my first Suigetsu x Karin story so I appoligize if it sucks. R&R Enjoy!**

**If I owned Naruto, Hinata would've kissed Naruto already.**

* * *

**Karin's pov**

Suigetsu is sooo annoying! Just in two days he has called me fat 12 times, ugly 15 times, and he swore at me many times. Sometimes I wish I could kill him, but unfortunetly he just turns into water whenever I punch him. Its pretty hard to accually hurt him. Stupid fish-boy.

"Hey ugly." Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Suigetsu." I replied annoyed. Make that 16 times.

"Awww, is someone mad at me?" Suigetsu asked, acting like he didn't do a thing.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed and turned around, punching him in the face. Which only got me wet.

"Please don't yell! I still have a headache from the last time you guys fought. Which was ten fucking minutes ago!" Sasuke shouted, popping his head out of his tent.

"Of course Sasuke" I said sweetly, taking off my glasses and giving him my 'sexy eyes'.

Sasuke ignored me and went back to sleep. It was pretty dark.

I huffed, glaring at the purple-eyed boy. We were going to another random village because Sasuke heard a little whisper that Itachi was coming here. The land of Repeating Raccoons (**I made that up)** was just aroung the corner, and we were camping by a river. We had two tents, which Juugo and Sasuke gladly took, leaving me and fish-boy outside. I slept by the fire while Suigetsu slept _in_ the river. Somehow he managed not to drift away. Although I would enjoy that very much.

"Whatever." Suigetsu said calmly. He laid back down in the river, then closed his eyes.

I laid down in my sleeping bag, gave one silent curse to the shark-toothed idiot, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

...dream_..._

_"Sasuke!" I called waving him over._

_"Yes my beautiful Karin?" Sasuke asked, smiling. Which is so unlike him._

_"Do you love me?" I asked sweetly._

_"Of course, my sweet strawberry!" He said happily. Which once again, isn't like him._

_"Kiss me!" I demanded. 'Its my dream, I do what I want.' I thought, knowing I was asleep._

_Sasuke smiled, and leaned down. Just as he was about an inch to touching his lips to mine, he stopped, and started to transform. When he was done glowing, he had turned into... Suigetsu._

_Suigetsu continued to lean down._

_"AHHH! No!" I said, trying to get away. But at the same time, I was curious to know what Suigetsu's lips felt like against mine. I stopped moving and just as he was about to kiss me..._

_..._

I woke up, and sat up.

'That was accually one of the best dreams I've ever had.' I thought. Then I scowled. 'What am I thinking? I almost kissed Suigetsu! The shark-toothed idiot, fish-boy, the bastered, the annoying jerk!. . . Oh who am I kidding! I wanted him to kiss me!'

"Uhh. Damn it. I never get to sleep. Well, I can't drink salt water." I heard Suigetsu say.

I turned around to see he was getting up. I immedietly laid back down, and squinted my eyes to look like they were closed. I could still see though.

Suigetsu got up and walked over to his water bottle, and sipped on it for about a minute. Then he went back, with his bottle, and laid down. Every once in awhile I heard him slurp on the water.

I tried to go back to sleep, but no matter what I did I couldn't lose contiousness. I closed my eyes for about an hour, but I was still wide awake.

"Crap!" I opened my eyes and looked over to Suigetsu, who got up and began digging through the supplies. "Damn, I'll have to get more tomorrow."

I ignored him, although wondered what he needed so badly, and continued to try to sleep.

. . . .

"Karin. We're leaving now."

I grumbled, and opened my eyes.

'I guess I fell asleep.' I thought to myself.

When I got up, I noticed the camp was taken down, and strangly, Fish-boy was looking very eager to leave.

"Alright. Let's go." Sasuke said when he saw I was up.

I rolled up my sleeping bag, and put it in the supply bag.

. .

We began walking towards the land of repeating raccoons. Fish-boy didn't complain the whole time, accually, he was the one leading us. Which was strange. I also noticed his chakra level was lowering, and his arm was dripping.

Suddenly I was very worried, this wasn't normal for him!

'Oh no! Am I. . .falling for him?' I asked myself. Normally, I don't care about his well being, but now. . . Oh crap. I fell in love with Suigetsu!

"We're here!" Juugo said happily.

Suddenly a raccoon came up to Suigetsu and stared at him.

"We're finally here!" The raccoon suddenly said. "Now I can get water so I don't melt!"

Everyone stared at the raccoon, fish-boy was the most suprised out of all of us. Then the raccoon ran off, shrieking 'I'm not gonna die, die, die!'

"That was, unusual." Juugo stated. "Now we know why this place is called 'The Land of Repeating Raccoons."

"Who would say that to a raccoon?" I asked, turning to Suigetsu. Who wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

"He went that way." Sasuke said, pointing to the village.

"Why didn't you tell us he left?" I demanded.

"He was in a hurry, I barely saw him leave. Also, I didn't think you would care, Karin." He answered, calmly looking away.

"Of course I care!" I stomped off in the direction that Sasuke pointed.

. . .

"Suigetsu!" I called, looking for him. I looked around for a few minutes before I found him drinking water out of a fancy fountain, one of those that you toss coins in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BAKA!" I shouted at him.

"What? The damn people expect me to pay for water!" Suigetsu said.

"So you pay!" I yelled.

"I don't have any money!" He yelled back.

"Oh. Well that doesn't mean you should drink from that. I'll buy you water." I said, motioning for him to follow me.

He got out of the fountian, and walked behind me. Leaving a trail of water. "Thanks."

He smiled a genuine smile, and I blushed.

"Why is water so important to you anyway?" I asked curiousy.

"Doesn't matter." He said, and looked away.

I huffed, and walked up to a man at the counter. "I'l take a water please."

"Ok. Here you go miss." He gave me the water, and I payed him.

"Here." I gave Suigetsu the water.

"Can I have another?" He asked. "This one will run out quickly."

"Your lucky I bought you one! Don't push it!" I shouted.

"Fine, but you'll regret it! Don't cry when I'm gone." He said smugly.

"LIKE I CARE IF YOU DITCH US!" I screamed in his face.

"I don't mean it like that." He whispered so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Then what do..."

"Lets get back to Sasuke and Juugo." Suigetsu interrupted and ran off.

I sighed and followed, wondering what he ment.

. .

It took about an hour to accually find them. Even with my chakra sensing.

When I found them Suigetsu was allready there.

"What took so long?" He teased, sipping on the bottle of water that was almost gone. There was still some left when he returned it to his pocket.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I ran in the right direction." He smirked.

"Now that everyone's here, lets go. I heard Itachi was in the next village." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Did you get more supplies? We were running out of food, and we have no water." Juugo pointed out.

"Yes, we have enough to last for a month." Sasuke answered.

"Good. I'll need it." Suigetsu said plainly.

We looked at him suspiciously, then began walking to the next village.

. . .

**Suigetsu's pov**

I'm glad I got water. I was really thirsty. If I don't get enough water, I'll lose contiousness, then start to melt. Eventually I'll die. The water Karin got me was already gone, and I was sipping on my bottle that was refilled.

"Fish-boy! Catch up! Don't be such a lazy son of a bitch!" Karin said, urging me to go faster. I was a few meters behind them.

"Son of a bitch? But, I'm not your son." I replied smartly, smirking.

Karin huffed, adjusted her glasses, and continued walking.

It kinda annoyed me how she gave me no respect, yet she gave Sasuke tons of it. Maybe it's because he's so quiet and he listened. Maybe if I stop trying to annoy her, she'll give me respect. I'll also have to accually listen to people. It'll be a pain, but if it gets me somewhere, it will be worth it.

'Ok, time to earn respect. Start opperation, Shut Up and Be Good.'

I sighed, and walked a little faster to catch up with Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo.

Karin looked at me like she was suprised I accually did what she told me to do, Sasuke didn't care, and Juugo just raised an eyebrow.

I didn't talk or complain the rest of the way.

. . .

When it started to get dark, we set up camp.

"Suigetsu, go get firewood." Sasuke commanded.

"Ok." I said, resisting the urge to say no.

Sasuke looked suprised for a second, but quickly went back to normal.

I walked into the woods and collected a few logs and branches, sipping water until the bottle was empty. When I got back, they were talking. I decided to eavesdrop, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"There's something wrong with him." Karin said. "He's acting. . . different."

"Yeah, Suigetsu and karin haven't fought at all. The _silence_ accually gave me a headache." Juugo said, holding his head.

"You think he's sick?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"Maybe, or maybe it's not accually Suigetsu." Sasuke pointed out.

"But his chakra is the same!" Karin argued.

"Maybe the enemy knew you could sense chakra, and prepaired for that." Juugo replied.

"True." She said thoughtfully.

I realized I was thirsty, on account of me drinking the rest of my bottled water, and stepped onto the campsite. They immedietly stopped talking, and stared at me.

I waved, and gave a small smile. Then I went for the supplies and got water, drinking from it every so often.

"Fish-boy! Come here!" Karin called.

I flashed over. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Suigetsu Hozuki." I replied, slurping on the water.

"I don't think so. Prove it." Sasuke demanded.

"How?" I asked.

"Kiss Karin." Juugo said, smiling evily.

"WHAT!" Karin and I yelled in usion. Karin turning a light shade of pink.

"NO WAY!" We shouted.

"Ok, its not the enemy." Juugo said triumphantly.

"Are you sick?" Sasuke asked.

"No." I replied, calmly.

"Then what is wrong with you?" Karin demanded, worry could be seen in her eyes.

"Nothing. It's just me!" I said, smiling while slurping on the water.

I kept smiling while I calmly walked away, putting the logs and branches in a dirt circle surrounded by rocks. I made it myself. I could feel the eyes of my teammates burning holes in my back as I layed down and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. After a while they started talking again.

"I don't get it! What's going on with him!" Karin slightly shouted.

"I don't know, but. . ." Juugo began, but was interrupted when Karin screamed.

"What!?" Sasuke demanded.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

Karin had a kunai being held to her neck by some guy from the Hidden Eye village. **(I made that up)**

"Stay where you are or the girl dies." He said, holding Karin in place.

Nobody moved as three more ninja came and stood next to us, two were girls and the last was a guy.

"Ok now." The guy next to Karin said.

Each person took a kunai out and jabbed it into our back. I liquefied, but I still lost consciousness.

"Suigetsu!"

. . .

**Karin's pov.**

"Suigetsu!" I screamed as he fell to the ground, re-materializing.

"Shut up girl. You will be conscious, for now. Be good and we won't kill you. I'll even let you go with your little boyfriend." The guy holding a kunai to my throat said.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed in his face.

"Oh, but you want him to be, right?" He said knowingly. I blushed a deep red. "I'm right."

"Dude, like, stop messin' with peoples love lives bro." The guy who was carrying Juugo said, hippie-like.

"Yeah, let's get going." The guy carrying Suigetsu said. "That sword this guy has could come in handy."

The one with Sasuke just nodded.

"All right." My guy said, tying me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Lets go."

They began walking, and sometime during that, I fell asleep.

. . .

*THUD*

"Ow!" I said as one guy threw me into a stone room with Suigetsu. When they closed the stone door, there were torches on the wall to light the room. It was a plain room. There were no windows, just torches and a pillow.

"Uhh." Suigetsu grumbled and sat up. "What's going on?"

"SUIGETSU!" I yelled happily and hugged him.

"Karin, what are you doing?" He asked. I pulled away, blushing. "Aww, man! Those bastards took my sword! When I get out of here they are _so_ dead!" He bared his pointy shark teeth. You could see the bloodlust in his eyes.

"How will you get out of here?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know." Suigetsu said and reached inside his pocket. His eyes widened. "Damn it! My water!"

"Your water is gone?" I guessed.

"Yes it is! Do you have any?!" He asked, panicked.

"No, I left mine at the campsite." I said, a little freaked out by his behavior.

"And, I'm dead." He whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked worriedly.

"You'll find out." Suigetsu said sadly.

. . .

About an hour passed in silence. I was getting really hungry and thirsty.

Suddenly Suigetsu got up and began to walk to the other side of the room. I noticed he was leaving a water trail, and his chakra level was lowering.

"Damn..." Suigetsu said before falling on his face.

"Suigetsu, you klutz! Get up." I commanded.

He continued to lay motionless on the floor.

"Suigetsu?" I asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

I crawled over to him and flipped him over. He was unconscious.

"SUIGETSU WAKE UP!" I screamed, tears threatening to come out. I shook him. "SUIGETSU!"

'This might be what he meant! If he has no water then he. . . he. .' I couldn't bear to finish that thought.

His lips were chapped and he was paler than usual.

I got an idea. I stuck my finger into his mouth, hoping not to cut myself on one of his sharp teeth, and it was bone-dry in there. Not even his tongue was moist.

'What should I do? I don't have any water!' I panicked. Then I though of something. 'Isn't spit water? My mouth is still moist, what if I . . . ' I blushed at the thought. But I didn't have anything else, and I don't want him to die!

I looked at him again, and noticed he was slowly melting.

'Now or never' I thought, and leaned in, slowly pressing my lips to his. Even chapped, his lips were soft. I kissed him for a few seconds before I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

I slowly forced his mouth open and stuck my tongue inside, careful of his shark teeth. I used my wet tongue to wetten his dry mouth. When I was sure it was wet enough, I pulled away.

I saw him re-materialize and just for my own entertainment, I leaned back down and licked his chapped lips, making them not-chapped.

"Uhhh" Suigetsu groaned and opened his eyes.

I scooted away from him. Blushing so much it matched my hair. You know, he didn't taste like fish, he tasted sweet, and I desperately wanted to taste him again.

Suigetsu sat up, and licked his lips. He looked at me. "Where did you get water? And why does it taste so weird?"

I stiffened, not expecting the question. "Oh, Um. . . The people that brought us here gave us water."

"Oh. . . Why do I taste blood?" He asked curiously.

I gasped silently, turned around, and reached inside my mouth to touch my tongue. When I looked at my hand there was blood on it. I must have cut my tongue on his tooth without noticing!

"Is your tongue bleeding?" He asked, looking over my shoulder at my hand.

"Uhh, no" I said, hoping to fool him.

He looked confused for a second, then thoughtful, and at last he looked at me with surprise. "Did you put your tongue in my mouth!?"

I blushed. "Uhh. . . I-I. . . "

"You did!" He claimed. "And that means, you kissed me!"

"I-it may h-have occurred while y-you were u-u-unconscious." I stuttered, still blushing.

"Why, Karin?" Suigetsu asked.

"I figured that you needed water, so I uh, I used, my saliva. I only did it because I didn't want you to die!" I said.

He stared at me, like he knew there was more. I tried not to say anything, but I was powerless against his gorgeous purple eyes.

"And, I. . . I l-love you." I whispered, but he still heard me.

"You, love me?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." I said, more confident. "I know you don't feel the same, but I..."

I stopped when I felt his warm, wet lips against mine. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his soft light blue hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt like I was in heaven. This was way better than kissing him when he was unconscious. I felt him lick my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. Suigetsu stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I let him, thinking it was his turn to explore my mouth.

When he let go, we gasped for air. I smiled.

"Does that mean you love me back?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yes." Suigetsu said, giving me another kiss.

"You know, you taste sweet. Like a weird type of honey." I commented.

"Thanks, I guess." He smirked. I leaned in to kiss him again.

At that moment, I didn't care if we lived or died. If we died, then I would die happy.

. . . . .

..O.o.O..

**Please comment! I am currently writing more stories. I hope they turn out good too! REVIEW!**


End file.
